Broken Hearts
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: This is a retake of my other story..But the characters are Harry and Ginny this time...What will come of this torrid love affair?Happy ending?Lets hope so for their sake


#Ok I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm not very good at song fics per say .I'm more a here is my story, the song just goes along…

Ok I have a similar story about Ginny and Hermione but since I wasn't getting many reviews I switched the names and some stuff around.. let me know…

All summer they wrote to each other. Pages after pages where confessions of love, she could only dream of. Ginny Weasley could not wait for September first. She would finally get to see him after all summer.

Two long months of only writing ,wrist sore and ink well dry. She used up every last drop of her lily scented inks of lavender and pinks. But he was worth it Under any other circumstance they would have been able to see each other a month ago. Except Harry had to stay at the Dursleys for the summer. Only one day left. Ginny opened one of the letters Harry had recently written her.

:: _Dearest Ginny-_

How is the summer treating you? I can only imagine those sun kissed lips of yours sipping on iced pumpkin juice .The days are growing near, until I get to see how you have blossomed like the flower you are. I enjoyed your last letter very much.

I know this will sound harsh ,but can we remain a secret? There is just something about it that thrills me so. It doesn't make how I feel about you any less. Its just your brother and whatnot. I hope you feel the same way. I must be off ,I am packing to leave soon.

My deepest love,

Harry ::

Ginny traced the letters over and over. A secret? How bizarre. But she would do anything for Harry. She placed the letter back among the rest. She finished packing and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed she thought only of how much they would enjoy the train ride

::the next day at the platform 9 ¾::

Ginny and Ron and Hermione were the only ones left when Molly dropped them off and engulfed them in a hug. ""be good dears"" she cried out as she turned to leave.

Ginny searched frantically for Harry. "Gin, whatcha looking for?" Hermione smiled as he put an arm around her. She smiled shyly " not a thing 'mione."

Obviously that worked well, because she and Ron boarded the train. After an hour or so, Ginny started to give up on Harry. She left her seat next to Hermione and wondered off to find Luna or Lavender. They had planned to meet up.

"Ouch.. Bloody hell" she heard the only voice that could match his.

"Sorry Harry . .Its stuck" She knew that voice as well. She opened the sliding door to find Lavender and Harry half naked and on top of each other.

__

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?

Ginny stood in the door way and tears swelled her vision. "H.. Ha.. Harry?" she stuttered out, her lip quivering.

Harry looked ashamed and Lavender blushing crimson "Ginny.. We are. .uh, sorta busy here"

Ginny was froze in place. Of course Lavender didn't know. But still, she did not have to leave. She had to know why Harry would break her heart in such a way. Her mind ran wild. .::I thought he loved me?::

Harry scrambled to get dressed. "Lav, perhaps Ginny is just in shock, her best friend and her brothers friend"

Lavender looked dumbfounded "what? Why?" as she buttoned up her shirt. She stood. And turned to Harry who was straitening his pants. "Because ,Lavender.. maybe you should leave us a minute.." Harry glared at Lavender as if trying to give her some hidden message.

"Fine, I'm going to find Pavrati" She pushed Ginny out of the way gently "It really isn't that big o' deal gin" and she left.

Harry sat on the bench and lowered his head into his hands. He shook his messy raven haired head back and forth "I don't know what happened."

Ginny came to life "You don't know what happened? is this why you wanted it to be a secret?"

He wouldn't answer her. "Well is it?"

Ginny cried loudly as she stomped over to Harry and pulled his head out of his hands.

"YES" Harry shouted.

Ginny scampered back "I don't understand" she sobbed out.

"there is nothing to understand, Gin" Harry said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not going to work for us. .you knew deep down"

"No, actually ,I didn't.

"I'm sorry. I cant."

"No Of course not, The big macho here harry potter could never be in love with his best friends baby sister" she yelled.

"Gin! Quiet!" Harry whispered loudly. "Its over ok? I don't want to talk about it."Harry grabbed his bag and left.

__

How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?  
Tell Me........

Ginny sat the rest of the way to Hogwarts in tears .Everything she thought she knew and loved was wrong.

She was ready to give her whole existence and being to Harry Potter. Why couldn't he do the same? Something in her head said he was doing the same ,just with her friend. All the letters.. ment nothing?

That couldn't possibly be. Something had to be wrong.. Harry would come back. .she just knew it. He was frightened of what people would say if they found out. Ron would be angry Yes that must be what he thinks. give him time and space, he will come around. But as days turned into weeks Harry ignored her when she was alone, and was just friendly enough around her brother and Hermione to not arouse suspicion.

Harry had started dating Lavender, and that is when Ginny knew ..it was all lie.. nothing was true anymore.

One night in the beginning of December ,Harry came to sit by Ginny ,who was sitting by the fire reading.

"hiya, whatcha reading?" he said softly and placed his hand on Ginny's thigh.

Ginny perked up at this and thought He had finally come to his senses.

"just some muggle fairy tale." Ginny replied.

"sounds nice ,listen ..the Yule ball is coming up soon…" he smiled slightly."

"It is"

"Would you like to--"

"YES Omg I would love to go with you"

Harry frowned "No, Gin ,I was going to ask if you wanted to join lavender in hogsmeade shopping?

"Oh, Sure"

He snatched his hand from Ginny's thigh.

"there was one other thing."

"yes, Harry?"

"Well, you see, I am going with Lavener."

"Yes? And?"

"Well, Justin really wants to take you."

Ginny looked over to see Justin gingerly smiling at her.

"oh.. ok. .sure.."

He was about to get up when Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry, don't you love me?"

"shh gin, someone could hear you.. of course I love you.. you are like my sister." he said coldly.

Hearry hurried off . And Ginny did everything to fight tears.

__

How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
I Cant Understand.

They went shopping that weekend and bought beautiful dresses. Ginny tried to be her friend. But it was so hard. She ached to hold him or play with his hair. Kiss his rough hands. Something, Anything. She felt like she was dying. All while Lavendar went on and on about Harry while talking to Pavrati and Hermione. Gin thought to herself.. since when did she become friends with them. .As she watch the three girls giggle.

The night of the Yule ball was here, and Lavender and Ginny were getting ready. She kept asking her if Harry would like it? It didn't even matter how Ginny felt about him anymore. It was sickening and it hurt more than breathing with a punctured lung.

"I love your dress" Hermione gushed. "Justin will die"

Hermione helped Ginny into her Gown. The top was a corset of white satin with a midnight blue satin lace up. The pooled skirt was layers of Midnight blue satin with a silvery sheer over it. She opted for no shoes, Pulled her hair up with tiny curls surrounding her head.

"Thank you ,I am sure he will." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, please don't tell me you are still fawning over harry?" She sighed " I thought you would be over that ages ago."

"I am ,I am." Ginny started to cry a little.

"NO! tonight is a happy night. Now here, help Lav into her dress"

Ginny walked over to them and helped her into her lilac colored dress. The sleeves were bell shaped and thick. With rich white flowers around the cuffs. It was pretty and Ginny wanted to die on the floor. "You look lovely."

Lavender smiled. "Great!! Lets go!"

Ginny watched hermione glide the steps and rush to Ron's arms. "Hermione ,wow" He kissed her, then looked past towards Ginny . He smiled and he nudged Justin forward.

"Ginny ,you look so pretty" He let his hand slide to her back as he walked them to Hermione and Ron. Harry and Lavender

"thank you Justin, and she kissed him on the cheek."

Lavender and Harry kissed long and deep ,which pained Ginny.

__

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That

Ginny danced with seamus and once with Ron and a few times with Justin. All the while her eyes on Harry. Her heart ached so much. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't let on .That is what made it worse. While she was watching the happy couple, and Justin was dancing with Susan Bones, Someone whispered in her ear "Too bad its your best friend with the him instead of you, no?" She sighed, whoever it was, was right. "Is it that obvious?" she turned and gasped. She had been talking to Draco Malfoy and he had been civil to her.

He smirked. "Of course it is."

"If you came to pick on me, please save yourself the trouble."

He raised an eyebrow "I am hurt ,No, I'm not. .I came to ask you to dance .Ginny."

He held out his hand. She hesitated "Oh come on, Weasley.. its dark. No one will see us.

She gently took his hand. They danced. It was interesting to say the least.

He pulled her a little more close "I know how it feels to want someone and not be in reach of them." for once he actually sounded honest.

She looked up at him. "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"who"

"Do you need to know?"

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you know who I am out of reach of."

"True"

"So tell me"

"You"

Ginny picked her head up.

"Me?"

"you"

"I am shocked…"

"As am I"

They continued to dance through two more songs.

"I know now, that you heart lies someone where else ,and I will never be able to reach it."

"I am sorry.." she trailed off. What it would be like to love again .but her heart was a prisoner to Harry Potter.

"No, Don't be. you cant help who you love."

As the song ended he let go and was gone before she could get any words out.

Later that night she was sitting next to Harry. How amazing he looked out in the snow, under moon light.

"gin, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to love you all the time, any time of the day anywhere in the world." he turned to Ginny.

"Well we can still see what it would be like"

"no.. never.. It can never happen."

Ginny decided she had enough and kissed him as best she could with harry fighting her off.

He finally succeeded in pushing Ginny off him.

"I said no! NEVER! I am with Lavender, what would Ron say?"

__

How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....

Ginny ran off into the night. Towards the woods, but then suddenly turned around and went to the astronomy tower.

She sat high above the grounds looking into the night. Her heart was like ice, hard and cold. No one would melt this heart. Harry was gone to her forever. Her life was over, there was nothing for her anymore.

Harry sat looking at the very same moon. Had he really ment that he would never love Ginny.. That was wrong. Ginny Weasley has been all he could think about. How could he abandon her this way. He thought if stayed with Gin, Her brothers would kill him thus ruining his friendships. He thought he could do with Lavender But she didn't taste like Ginny did. Lavender wasn't smart the way she was. She wasn't her.

Ginny Sat on the edge of the wall as tears streamed her face. Why couldn't Harry want to love her. Why did everyone have to take everything away.. she was nothing but a shell of ice now. She couldn't even love the ice king himself .Nor would she ever be able to. Something came to her as she conjured something. She knew the perfect way to fix this.

Lavender sat next to Harry . "you must be cold Har"

"don't call me that ,Lavender"

She looked shocked.

"what. .why not"

"Only she can call me that.. its sacred to me" He said barely above a whisper.

Lavender was confused "what are you talking about?

Harry turned to her and smiled a bit "Ginny ,I love her.."

"ok. .so do I" She said sounding even more confused.

"NO!I really love her. .as in I broke up with her at the end of summer so I wouldn't have to worry about Ron or hurting her ..I found a part of her in you. .and I must confess It is what drew me to you."

Lavender sat dumbfounded. "I thought something weird was going on."

They smiled.

"don't hate me Lav."

"I couldn't ..Just don't hurt her again. She is my best friend and has been hurting all this time. If I had known. .I would have never. .that day in the train.."

They hugged and Harry ran to find Ginny and profess his undying love to her in front of the world if that what it took.

But when Harry finally got word she was at the Astronomy Tower he collided with Draco as they fought for entrance .When they made it through they saw no one. . Draco looked over the side and onto the ground, laid a body in a white and blue dress.. the back of the body's head wrapped in red curls.

And as Harry turned around he saw the note that read

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
Tell Me........

I love you

Please review.


End file.
